


Dating Standards

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - School, Announcements, Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Coming Out, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, High School, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Light-Hearted, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Relationship(s), Romance, School, Teen Romance, Wordcount: 100-500, Wow, low standards, savage jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 18:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12138372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Mike Hanlon finds out two of his friends are dating.Oneshot/drabble





	Dating Standards

Derry Public High School was similar to any other high school in Maine. It wasn't particularly well taken care of, but then again, what school honestly was? As far as they went though, the school wasn't so bad. That was what Mike Hanlon thought. He'd been homeschooled for a long time and Richie Tozier, the little fuck-nugget (said affectionately, of course), had said once that he'd have liked any real school he went to. 

This one had his friends though, so that made it special. 

Right now, Mike was hanging out in the hallway with them. He was leaning against the wall between Bill and Beverly. Stan stood across from him with his arms crossed--and he really was skinny. 

"So guys, Mike finally realized Rich and Eddie were dating," he deadpanned. 

"Finally." Bev smirked, and Mike in turn rolled his eyes. 

"Oh hush. I think it's nice though." He smiled. But then rather suddenly, he thought of something else. "I mean, it's nice for Richie. Eddie could do better."

"Hey!" Richie said suddenly, sounding offended, as he walked down the hallway to meet up with his friends. Mike looked a little sheepish. It was true, though, so what could he say in defense? Rich flipped him off just the same. It was just the usual. 


End file.
